The invention relates to a slide bearing comprising a hinge housing component having a bearing opening and a flange-bearing bushing pressed into the bearing opening, into which a bearing pin can be inserted and pivoted therein, where the flange-bearing bushing has a crimped protrusion projecting radially inward along the periphery.
The term 11 hinge housing component 11 is to be understood in the broadest sense. It can be a hinge or articulated arm which interacts with another articulated arm or hinge arm and on which a component to be swung, for example, an automobile door, can be attached. A stationary hinge plate or one attached to a piece of equipment which has a bearing opening to insert a bearing pin can also act as a hinge housing component. The bearing pin itself can be already tightened or be tightened down later to an additional hinge housing component, or with an object opposite the first one which is to be swung.
A slide bearing of this type is known from DE 84 34 089 U1. In the case of this slide bearing, a hinge pin is secured against falling out in the axial direction as explicitly stated at a location inaccessible from the outside by means of an engagable end face of a flange-bearing bushing. The engagable end face of the flange-bearing bushing would correspond to the crimped projection. It is not possible to loosen the bearing pin subsequently.
With DE 39 22 052 A1 the proposal had already been made to configure a maintenance-free slide bearing for an automobile door hinge such that the flange-bearing bushing has a corrugated shape, which is stamped into the sliding surface. The intention is to be able to seat the bearing pin with as little free play as possible in the flange-bearing bushing. Production of this slide bearing is intricate, and, when the bearing pin is inserted, the corrugated profile becomes plastic, specifically, it is deformed under shear load. The sliding surface is destroyed and the service life of the slide bearing is unsatisfactory. This concept failed to gain acceptance.
The object of the present invention is to improve a slide bearing of the type described above with the aim of being able to insert the bearing pin into the already pressed-in flange bearing bushing, prior to assembly of the components forming the hinge, and retain it there captive, so that virtually one hinge half can be handled together with the bearing pin.
This object is fulfilled by means of a slide bearing of the aforementioned type, which is characterized in that the crimped projection is formed by a curved area of the flange-bearing bushing wall in the area of one axial end of the bearing opening, when observed in the longitudinal section of the bushing, and the curved area terminates in the flange of the bushing, in such a way that, before the insertion of the bearing pin, a clearance (h) is created between the bearing opening and the outside of the flange-bearing bushing facing it, and the curved area of the flange-bearing bushing can be deformed outwards in a radial direction.
As a result of the flange-bearing bushing pressed into the bearing opening having the inward protruding projection around the radius, which is preferably elastically deformable radially outwards, a clearance-free slide bearing or seating of the bearing pin in the flange-bearing bushing can be achieved on the one hand when the bearing pin is inserted; on the other hand, when the bearing pin is inserted into the flange-bearing bushing, it is a pinch fit in the flange-bearing bushing. The hinge housing component can therefore be warehoused, transported and brought to final assembly in a more or less pre-assembled state. As a result, assembly on site can be designed to be considerably more efficient. The cost savings are considerable. It must be pointed out that the shape of the crimped projection in the form of the curved profile of the flange-bearing bushing is selected in such a way that the aforementioned clearance between the bearing opening of the hinge housing component and the outer wall of the flange-bearing bushing is preferably closed in the curved area following insertion of the bearing pin, meaning that the flange-bearing bushing contacts the bearing opening with its outer surface, which is once more cylindrical.
In a further development of the inventive concept, the crimped projection is formed in the area of one axial end of the bearing opening. Preferably this is the only crimped projection on the flange bushing. When the bearing pin is inserted from the opposite side, it is brought over a considerable axial distance and can then slide up against the curved portion and push it radially outward.
The aforementioned development proves to be particularly advantageous when the flange-bearing bushing is a double flange bushing, and the crimped projection provided in the area of one axial end of the double flange bushing terminates in the flange there. To this extent it proves to be advantageous if one flange of the flange-bearing bushing is located so that it can slide against a surface area of the hinge housing component or of an interposed component surrounding the bearing opening. In this way, when a bearing pin is inserted into the flange-bearing bushing, and with the accompanying radial expansion of the crimped projection, the flange slides outward in a radial direction.
As was already mentioned initially, it proves advantageous if the slide bearing comprises a pre-assembled hinge housing component, into whose bearing opening a flange-bearing bushing is pressed, with the bearing pin retained captive therein. The term xe2x80x9ccaptivexe2x80x9d is not to be understood in the sense that the bearing pin could not be pressed out of the flange-bearing bushing again in the opposite direction to its insertion. Rather, it is a pinch fit, or interference fit, in the bearing opening as a result of the radial deformation of the curved area of the flange-bearing bushing, so that it does not fall out of the bushing inadvertently and unintentionally during normal handling of the hinge housing component.
The invention also relates to a procedure for the production of a slide bearing of the type covered by the invention. The flange-bearing bushing which is inserted into the bearing opening from one side is accordingly pushed, pressed or upset in the longitudinal direction. This creates the curved enlarged shape which forms the crimped projection.
To do this it proves to be advantageous during this axial pushing, pressing or upsetting for a mandrel to be inserted not just a little way into the flange-bearing bushing, but to be passed through the flange-bearing bushing. The mandrel preferably has an offset outer surface. The curved profile of the bushing wall is created in the transition area from radially wider to radially narrower area of the outer surface of the mandrel. If this mandrel is passed through the opening, it can be carried on the opposite side, possibly in an opening of the die component by means of which the flange is pressed against the surface of the hinge housing component.
Advantageously the axial upsetting of the cylindrical part of the flange-bearing bushing is performed at the same time by the mandrel or by the motion of introducing the mandrel. In a further preferred embodiment of the procedure a second flange is formed during the axial upsetting of the cylindrical part of the flange-bearing bushing.
It proves furthermore to be advantageous if the mandrel used for this procedure is provided with a press surface running parallel to the flange surface to be created, and if the cylindrical area of the mandrel outer surface is curved where it meets this press surface, so that the end face of the cylindrical part of the flange bushing is guided by means of this curved section as far as a radial external stop, and as a result the upsetting of the cylindrical part of the flange bushing is achieved.